Mega Man ZX Shippuden the Movie
Mega Man ZX Shippuden the Movie is the crossover web movie created by Paul Dy. The Movie is based on the crossover web series with the same name. It's Successor movie is Mega Man ZX Shippuden Return of Kaguya. Detailed Plot In the End of the Grand Civil War, President Gau of the likes Naruto Uzumaki, who is the son of the "Fourth Hokage"; Minato Namikaze. At some point, he was permanently sick due to the Yamata no Orochi incident and after being cured, His Parents may inform the council that his family and Gau are going on a vacation and Gau passed his leadership to Dr. Robotnik, who entered the chamber and was granted access to the Presidential Council, which was usually filled by the President of Konoha Republic; Gau, who is absent. He enacted his grand plan, announcing the reorganization of the Konoha Republic into a new hyperpower, the "Galactic Eggman Empire". Vent and Aile met Paul Gekko, who hears of a secret treasure in the abandoned Amusement Park. Paul Gekko puts pieces together the whole story: Vent and Aile are Twin siblings who lost their parents. Paul Gekko decides that they team up, seeing that their problems point to the Scientist named Dr. Robotnik, and officially founding Team Vent. After entering the Seaside Coast, they escape from the Imperial Walkers and Giro saved the Team from Eggman's Egg Hawk. As things look different, it turns out they were ambushed by Rainbow Squad X. They were taken to the Death Egg to be experimented by nanotechnology called DG Cells along with Duke. Paul Gekko opens the Rinne Sharingan Eyes to reveal the creation of the Rainbow Squad and the Death of Hard Master. As the experiment is about to begin, Baroness managed to save Duke and Team Vent allowing Snake Eyes and Jinx to kidnap Storm Shadow and escape along with Team Vent Duke and Ana off the Death Egg. Paul Gekko meets Vent and Aile.png|Paul Meets Vent for first time Team Vent formed.png|Team Vent Founded Team Vent at Green Hill Zone.png|Team Vent Beginning their adventure Team Vent Ambushed.png|Team Vent being Ambushed Desperate Move.png|Team Vent to the Rescue Race to the Egg Fleet.png|Race to the Egg Fleet Team Vent onboard Egg Fleet.png|Team Vent onboard the Egg Fleet Team Vent onboard the Flagship.png|Team Vent goes onboard the Egg Fleet Flagship Girouette saving Team Vent.png|Giro and Guardians to the Rescue Guradians escapes Egg Fleet.png|Guardian Fleet escapes from Egg Fleet Giro and Team Vent.png|Giro being the adopted Father to Team Vent Guardians Debut Appearance.png|Foundation of Guardians Prologue of Megaman ZX.png|Prologue to Megaman ZX They then went through Grand Metropolis before meeting Mysterious Man with a mask, who turned out to be Girouette. They find themselves an underground base and city in called Mechatropolis and beat Eggman in the Egg Albatross. However, it turns out to be a Hologram and to stall for time as the fleet of Eggman's battleships filled the skies. However, they don't recognize the Guardians are trying to rescue the Team with Giro on pursuit. After going through the Tunnels to the Jungle Village, Team Vent advance through a haunted castle and beat Eggman in the Robot Storm. The team find themselves on the battle ships in the Egg Fleet and got to Eggman in the armada's core called the Super Egg Providence. Girouette comes to the rescue destroying the few remaining Mavericks on the Egg Fleet not mopped up by Serpent's forces. Girouette saves the Team by defeating Eggman in the Death Egg Robot and the Guardians rescued the Team and escaped from the Egg Fleet. Realizing that he is likely orphaned, Giro took him in and adopted the two, raising him as his own. After Paul Gekko was raised under Giro, Vent struggled with being orphaned, occasionally lashing out at Giro. With Paul and Aile's help, though, he gradually got over their mother's death and grew to accept Giro as a father figure. Trivia *This Web Movie is made possible by Sega, Capcom and Nintendo. Category:Movies Category:Video Games